


De si jolies demoiselles à marier

by Voracity



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Manga), One Piece
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le destin des riches et jeunes héritières était le même partout, dans le même monde. Une bonne éducation, un beau mariage avec un bon parti. Mais, que devaient-elles faire de leurs majordomes, au milieu de tout ça ? Ces hommes qui se dévouaient pour leur maîtresses corps et âmes, recevront-ils la récompense qu'ils méritent ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	De si jolies demoiselles à marier

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> J'ai eu soudainement envie de mettre ce X-Over en ligne (créé le 29/03/12, quand même), autant pour me forcer à le poursuivre que pour éviter de l'oublier aux tréfonds de mon trieur.
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda.
> 
> -L'univers de Mei's Butler appartient à Riko Miyagi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Bonjour mademoiselle Nami, susurra une voix douce.

-Debout là-dedans ! Cria une autre voix.

-Bonjour Sanji, répondit Nami en souriant.

-Bonjour Zoro, répondit Robin en enfilant ses vêtements.

Les demoiselles étaient les héritières de la famille Nico. Jumelles, elles étaient pourtant le jour et la nuit, que ce soit physiquement comme de caractère.

Nami était aussi rousse que Robin était brune, la première portait ses cheveux en une coupe mi-longue, alors que sa sœur les laissait caresser ses épaules. D'une nature calme et posée, Robin était l'aînée, Nami étant plus jeune de trois heures et une véritable boule d'énergie.

Et pourtant, c'est Robin qui hérita de Zoro, un homme renfrogné et fort en gueule, et sa sœur de Sanji, un jeune séducteur aux manières sirupeuses. Mais pour rien au monde elles n'échangeraient de majordomes.

-Bonjour, se saluèrent les sœurs.

Leurs majordomes se lancèrent une œillade incendiaire, se toisant durant tout le petit-déjeuner alors que leurs protégées papotaient sans s'en soucier. Elles en étaient habituées, après tout.

Au petit-déjeuner succéda une promenade digestive à travers la roseraie où de sublimes fleurs avaient éclos.

Nami les observait avec ravissements, commentant à voix haute alors que Sanji s'émerveillait ouvertement sur le spectacle « enchanteur », la faisant crouler sous les compliments tous plus flatteurs les uns que les autres.

Robin s'était installée sous la glycine, un livre sous les genoux, Zoro dans son dos, droit comme un I. Jusqu'à l'invitation de la demoiselle pour une position plus confortable. Dans ce cas-là, il s'affalait proprement et s'endormait.

Elles déjeuneraient dans la serre, au milieu des fleurs tropicales, des discussions légères y prenant place.

Suivaient des cours où elles étaient séparées, pour le bien de leur concentration.

Une collation légère et elles avaient quartier libre, jusqu'au dîner où la famille se retrouvait.

C'est durant celle-ci qu'elles apprirent la nouvelle.

-Dans un mois, vous ferez votre rentrée à la pension Sainte-Lucia.

La décision venait d'Iceburg, leur père. Kalifa, leur mère, ne prononça pas un mot, que celui-ci soit contre ou pour.

-Et une fois votre cursus achevé, nous pourrons les célébrer.

À l'allusion, les visages ravissants des héritières se fermèrent, leurs majordomes se tendirent.

-Bien père, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

Il n'y avait rien à redire. C'était leur destin.


End file.
